Déjame Olvidar
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - Con esto prometemos comenzar de nuevo. - Susurró el colocándole el anillo. - Es una promesa. - Susurró abrazándolo, llorando en su pecho lágrimas de felicidad.
1. Traición

_**Ohayo *-* aquí les traigo mi nuevo invento, será corto de dos o tres capitulos así que trataré de terminarlo pronto ^^**_

* * *

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Genero: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Confort, ¿Humor?**

**Clasificación: T****  
**

**Advertencia:**

**Lime**

* * *

**_Naruto pertenece al gran artista y Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_ en mis historias Hinata es la protagonista *-*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-Déjame olvidar.- le susurró quebrándose ante sus propias palabras.

-Yo... no puedo olvidar... Hinata.- Trataba de esconder sus propios sentimientos pero le era imposible lo único que quería estaba frente suyo.

-L-lo siento... Sasuke.- dicho esto se giró, él quería impedírselo quería que ella se quedara a su lado... junto a el por siempre.

Sonrió con tristeza, esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida pero para ella... solo fue la peor noche y esta debía ser olvidada el problema se embargaba en que el... no podía olvidarla.

_**#$%&**_

25 de Marzo, 2006.

18:35 - Sábado.

-Por fin.- susurró, estaba agotado, su espalda le dolía ante tantas horas con esa postura molesta, lo que mas deseaba era llegar a su apartamento, tomar un poco de café o lo que se encontrara para calentar y dormir alejado del ruido. Suspiró, al parecer ninguno de sus deseos se cumpliría ¿Porque? por la simple razón de que en fechas donde la primavera llegaba toda la población Japonesa se volvía más amena y en esta se incluían sus molestos amigos.

-Hmp.- bufó, él lo único que deseaba era descansar pero al parecer sería lo único que no conseguiría. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de la persona que venía en su misma dirección, ambos distraídos por razones distintas lo único que sintieron fue el fuerte golpe al caer; si este día no podía ser peor para el.

-L-lo siento.- susurró bajo, había caído sobre el algo sumamente vergonzoso pero por alguna razón esto no le afectaba.- Y-yo...- trató de levantarse, de evitar la mirada de su agredido pero le fue imposible.- S-sasuke-kun...- susurró, este se encontraba serio como de costumbre pero al ver derramar una por una lagrimas de aquellos ojos grises le llamaron la atención.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Porque lloras Hinata?- esta no hablaba, estaba ahogada en su llanto, quería correr, huir, esconderse de todos esconderse... de el.- Vamos, te llevaré a mi apartamento.- No viendo mas remedio que aquel decidió llevarse a la chica, esta se encontraba ida parecía mas un maniquí, una muñeca de cera que la tímida y dulce Hyuuga.

_**"#$%**_

-Siéntate.- Estaban entrando al apartamento, ahora si se encontraba preocupado por la chica.- Hinata.- esta pareció reaccionar, le miró con unos ojos vacíos y ahí si se preocupó de verdad.-¿Que te ha pasado?- susurró al ver a la chica así, pálida, sus ojos sin vida estaba... como muerta en vida.

-Y-yo...el...- trató de pensar en lo que diría, nadie debía saberlo pero Sasuke era una persona cercana además sus amigos se encontraban muy ocupados en sus propias cosas ella... no podía ser una molestia.-S-sasuke-kun, ¿Aun sale con Sakura-san?- este le miró interrogante, ¿Que tenía que ver Sakura en esto? para el la chica peli rosa no significaba nada, para el... otra persona ocupaba sus pensamientos, claro esto no podría decirlo por la simple razón de que era la novia de su mejor amigo.

-No.- fue simple su respuesta puesto que el no deseaba entrar en detalles.

-Y-ya veo...- susurró, sonrió una sonrisa amarga estaba triste pero ¿Porque?

-Hinata... ¿Porque llorabas?- la chica pareció reaccionar de nuevo, si estaba junto a Sasuke lo único que podía hacer era contarle el... era su único amigo ahora.

-Naruto-kun... el...y-yo fui a su apartamento al salir de la Universidad.- respiró mas calmadamente, de nada valía llorar debía ser fuerte puesto que esta había sido su propia decisión.- Al llegar abrí c-con la llave q-que el me dio.- Eso no lo sabía, si bien Hinata y Naruto eran novios no los veía mucho ellos eran muy unidos.- Al entrar c-caminé hacia la habitación de él y...- sus ojos de nuevo se tornaron tristes, lagrimas se acumularon pero ella se mantenía regia a no llorar no quería verse tan débil.

-Hinata...- susurró temiéndose lo peor.

-Al entrar lo encontré... d-dormido y d-desnudo j-junto a S-Sakura-san...-se cubrió la boca evitando que sus sollozos fueran escuchados, trató de soportar pero le era imposible su corazón dolía, ella... se estaba muriendo.

-Mierda.- Estaba molesto, esto no se lo esperaba de Naruto se suponía que amaba a Hinata entonces ¿Porque se acostó con Sakura? él sabía como era Sakura, no solo su personalidad era llamativa también podía seducir a cualquiera y entre estos se encontraba...- Naruto.- regresó su mirada hacia la chica encontrándola el posición fetal llorando de manera silenciosa; entonces él lo odió, el odió a su mejor amigo por hacerle esto a ella a Hinata a la chica que el... amaba.

-L-lo siento... no quiero molestar mas Sasuke-kun.- trató de levantarse pero la mano masculina detuvo sus movimientos, le miró sorprendida.

-Quédate aquí, no puedo permitir que hagas alguna locura en cuanto al dobe... lo mataré.- ahora ella estaba asustada, ¿Matarlo? bueno ella también lo pensó, al salir del cuarto pasó por la cocina y en aquel momento nunca le parecieron tan hermosos aquellos grandes y relucientes cuchillos.

-N-no... Déjalo Sasuke-kun.- se agarró a su brazo evitando que él se moviera, sus miradas se encontraron, aquellos ojos claros contra esos oscuros... se rindió ante su bella mirada.

-De acuerdo, organizaré la habitación para que duermas.- dicho esto se alejó con ambos bolsos, el de ella y el suyo propio.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun...- una sonrisa triste adornó sus labios, si tan solo ella no hubiera amado a Naruto seguramente el azabache sería su sueño hecho realidad él era atento con ella le trataba de una manera diferente y eso la hacía sentirse bien sobretodo en aquel momento en el que se encontraba tan destrozada.

**_"#$%&_**

25 de Marzo, 2006.

20:13 - Sábado.

-Toma, te hará sentir mejor.- la chica admiró la cerveza que el azabache le entregaba, si bien ella no consumía o mejor dicho nunca había ingerido licor en aquellos momentos creía que le haría bien.

-G-gracias.- susurró tomando de manera torpe la lata de cerveza al parecer de marca.

-No has querido probar bocado, te niegas a irte a dormir, hasta ahora solo has recibido la lata de cerveza; Hinata no debes dejar que esto te afecte Naruto...-

-Lo se.- le cortó, mantenía la mirada baja y sus pequeñas manos apretaban de manera fuerte aquella lata de cerveza.

-Hinata...- Se golpeó a si mismo por su impertinencia, la chica necesitaba consuelo pero él no era de aquellas personas que te alentaban él era frio y calculador el... no era como Naruto.

-Lo se, sé que él ha de estar junto a ella, sé que tendré que enfrentarle y eso es lo que no quiero... tengo miedo Sasuke, miedo a que me confiese que todos estos años de relación solo fueran un pasatiempo y que ella siempre haya estado ahí primero que yo...- Sus ojos se humedecieron, tratando de calmarse cayó apretando de manera brusca su mandíbula, no sería débil ella debía enfrentarlo debía demostrar que no le afectaría el problema era que ella era débil y esto se le hacía cada vez mas difícil.

-No pienses en ello.- con estas palabras llamó su atención, ¿Que no pensara en ello?, ¡Aquel suceso lo único que hacía era reproducirse una y otra vez en su cabeza!- Por hoy... solo intenta pensar en ti, creo que necesitamos algo mas fuerte.- dicho esto se levantó, ¿Más fuerte?

-A q-que se refiere Sasuke-kun.- preguntó ya mas calmada admirando como el chico abría una repisa.- P-pero... ¿Usted es alcohólico?- el solo soltó una mínima carcajada ¿Alcohólico?

-Claro que no, mi padre es amante de los licores no es alcohólico, cada ves que viaja a un nuevo país me manda un par de botellas de regalo.- Esa explicación se le hizo mas razonable, se sintió estúpida ¿Alcohólico? vaya si que era una niñata con razón Naruto prefería a Sakura, hermosa, madura, valiente y muchas mas.

-Etto... Sasuke-kun, ¿Usted cree que soy muy infantil?- esa pregunta le asombró ¿Ella infantil?

-No, creo que eres mucho mas madura que todos nosotros.- cuando dijo aquello recordó su grupo de secundaría donde compartían experiencias y se divertían, donde tenía a Kiba y Shino.- Eres madura, toda una Hyuuga si se puede decir pero eres mejor por que además de ello eres amable, dulce y tienes el don de la empatía nada que ver conmigo.-

-¿Porque Sasuke-kun?- preguntó, ¿Porque le decía todo eso?

-Porque... yo soy más calculador pero elijo el camino fácil, odio perder, soy orgulloso como todo Uchiha pero... en algunas situaciones no podría comportarme como tú... eres especial.- la chica le miró, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par ¿Ella era todo eso?, sonrió no una sonrisa amarga o sin vida, no una sonrisa tímida ya que sin que él lo buscara de alguna manera le hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, a mi parecer usted es maduro, a veces envidio su carácter puesto que pareciera que nada le afectara que usted puede soportar lo que sea mientras yo...-

-No creo que debamos hablar mas de eso... ¿Quieres un poco?- admiró la pequeña copa que le entregaba.

-¿Q-que es?- preguntó insegura, ¿Y si era algo venenoso?, ¿O sabía asqueroso?

-Bueno es Sake pero si deseas te puedo servir lo que pidas, Vino, Wiski, ¿Que quieres?- sonrió, pocas veces se veía sonreír a Uchiha Sasuke y ella lo pudo admirar _Tiene una sonrisa hermosa..._ se sonrojó ante sus propios sentimientos ella no podía buscar a Sasuke de ese modo, no por despecho el merecía ser amado pero... su corazón latía al mil y sus mejillas estaban subidas de tono la única escapatoria que encontró fue beberse el trago de golpe.

-Ugh.- se quejó ante la amargura de este, el fuerte sabor del Sake le recorrió la garganta haciéndole quejarse.- Q-que amargo.- este carcajeo de nuevo ¿Que era tan gracioso?

-No bebas demasiado rápido solo te pondrás ebria.- esta hizo un puchero ante la mínima indirecta de **No sabes beber **entonces sin esperar que este le sirviera se sirvió otra copa ingiriéndola rápido.- ¡Oye!, no quiero verte con migraña o devolviendo todo mañana, tranquilízate.-

-Sabe rico.- susurró sonriente, ahora sus mejillas se encontraban coloreadas no por la vergüenza no; Hyuuga Hinata estaba ebria.

_**"#$%**_

25 de Marzo, 2006.

23:46 - Sábado.

-Creo que es mejor parar.- soltó el, no solo la chica se encontraba ebria por lo que le preocupaba propasarse o cometer algún error.

-Ehh ¿Porque?, ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho!- soltó ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Por eso, estamos ebrios Hinata es mejor parar.- trató de levantarse pero su equilibrio le falló haciéndole caer nuevamente.

-¡Porque!, ¿Acaso tienes miedo Sasuke?- tomó nuevamente la copa llenándola hasta el tope y de un solo trago se la bebió, en aquellos momentos si que le sabía delicioso el Sake.

-¿Miedo?, ¿Miedo de que?- peguntó mas interesado realizando las mismas acciones de la chica.

-Ehh, no se... de mí.- ambos se miraron.- ¿Que?, ¡Puedo ser peligrosa!- a decir verdad le gustaba aquella Hinata, era mas suelta y graciosa.- Mira, mira.- le llamaba mostrándole según ella sus fuertes brazos.

-Tu no das miedo, no asustas ni a tus propias pantuflas de conejo.- ambos se soltaron a reír, en aquellos momentos no importaba que tan estúpido fuera el comentario ambos lo disfrutaban entre tragos y su compañía.

-¡No me había divertido tanto desde que salíamos en la secundaria!- soltó ella sin saber que esto le llamó la atención al moreno.

-¿Porque lo dices?- al ver el semblante serio de él se tranquilizó, recordando todos sus momentos con Naruto.

-A él no le gusta que yo salga, rara vez podía verme con Kiba y Shino ellos son mis mejoras amigos y aun así la única persona con la que pasaba tiempo es con el... no puedo buscarles ahora, no cuando yo no estuve con ellos cuando me necesitaban.- se sintió culpable en cierta forma por aquellas palabras, el dobe de Naruto no solo era un traidor por tener aventuras con Sakura también le había alejado de sus amigos siendo el la única persona con la que ella podría contar... claro que el Uzumaki no había puesto a la única persona que podría y quería arrebatarle a la Hyuuga en aquellos momentos; el.

-Pero... se suponen que son tus amigos, tu eres su novia no su esclava ni nada por el estilo.- ella sonrió, una gran sonrisa dedicada solo para el.

-Me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti Sasuke-kun, muchas chicas dicen que solo las tomas como juguetes, otras que eres homosexual pero yo creo... que eres una gran persona.- él no lo soportó, deseaba hacerlo toda la noche, deseaba... probar sus labios.

-Hinata...- se acercó de manera lenta hasta quedar nula la lejanía, con sus manos recorrió aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba, sus alientos chocaron, la respiración de ella se aceleró ¿Estaba haciendo bien?, no podía aprovecharse de ella así era mejor que parara. Detuvo sus propias caricias, la poca distancia se fue extendiendo, tenía la intención de irse a su cuarto pero no conto con que la Hyuuga le tomara de la nuca y le besara, si, Hinata le estaba besando y no un beso tímido era deseoso, ardiente, tenían sed del otro buscaban calor buscaban... ir mucho mas lejos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Como les pareció?**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews *-* eso me hace feliz.**_

_**He intentado mejorar la presentación ¿Le he hecho bien?**_

_**¡Espero que si mis queridos amantes del Sasuhina!**_

_**Eyesgray o... Lider-sama *-***_


	2. Olvidemoslo

**Naruto pertenece al gran artista Masashi Kishimoto, en mis historias Hinata es la protagonista.**

* * *

**_Ohayo xD aquí les traigo la actualización._  
**

**__-Hablan-**

**_Pensamientos_  
**

**__Pareja: Sasuhina**

* * *

26 de Marzo, 2006.

01:27 - Domingo.

-¿Estas segura de que lo quieres hacer?- susurró el, ambos ya se encontraban en la habitación principal sus cuerpos bañados en sudor se encontraban sin ninguna prenda que cubriera hasta sus partes intimas. Ella negó, se limitaba a sentir las caricias del moreno mas no pronunciaba palabra alguna.-¿Quieres parar?- negó nuevamente haciéndole desconcertar un poco.-¿Porque?- ella sonrió, lentamente se acercó hasta el rostro de él, beso de manera suave la comisura de sus labios.

-Porque te deseo.- susurró contra sus labios, esto fue lo único que necesito para seguir adelante porque al igual que ella el la deseaba.

**_#$%_**

26 de Marzo, 2006.

07:47 - Domingo.

La molesta luz que se coló por su ventana le indicó que la mañana había llegado, se removió perezosamente percatándose que su cama estaba vacía.- Hinata.- susurró buscando entre sus cobijas mas no la encontró ella se había ido.- Entonces... esto es una cruel señal de que nunca paso nada.- sonrió, una sonrisa amarga como la que la chica mostraba la noche anterior, se sintió mal puesto que aunque la deseara para si solo ella nunca sería de él.

-Buenos días.- una voz llamó su atención cosa que lo alarmó, rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación encontrándose a la Hyuuga con una de sus camisas puestas.

-B-buenos días.- tartamudeó asombrado por lo que veía, la chica le traía el desayuno cosa que lo hacía extrañarse mas.- Hinata, yo...- ella negó levemente haciéndole callar lo que diría.

-Te he preparado el desayuno, sé que no te gusta lo dulce así que tu café está amargo.- dicho esto se sentó a su lado mostrando así un dos desayunos tomó el suyo que tenía cosas dulces y por un momento Sasuke deseó probar ese desayuno junto a ella.

-Gracias.- susurró empezando a degustar los Omelets y disfrutar las rodajas de tomate ¿Desde cuando le conocía tan bien?- ¿Como has sabido que no me gusta el dulce?, y que me encanta el tomate.- preguntó siendo carcomido por la duda ¿Que le diría?

-Desde secundaria has sido así, cada que íbamos a cafés solo comías algo amargo y al parecer no me equivoqué.- sonrió tímidamente sintiendo las mejillas colorearse ante la situación, _Parecemos una pareja. _

-¿Enserio? no sabía que era tan obvio.- vió como ella dirigía un trozo de Hotcake a su boca, sonrió travieso lanzándose y comiéndose el presado de la chica.

-¡Sasuke!- chilló al ver como este se comía SU desayuno, entonces lo decidió haría sufrir al Uchiha.

-Me gusta como se escucha mi nombre de tus labios.- susurró muy cerca de su rostro, ella trató de evitarlo mas no pudo aquella mirada oscura le atraía bastante y sus labios, oh sus labios se veían mas deliciosos que su propio desayuno; él lo notó el como observaba sus labios porque el también observaba los de ella, no resistía tal tentación así que sin mortificarse mas por probarlos la besó mas no era desenfrenado y lleno de deseo, no este beso era mas suave, mas entregado el uno del otro, lo disfrutaban, disfrutaban saborearse, jugar con sus lenguas hasta quedar sin aire, se gustaban.

_**$%$%**_

26 de Marzo, 2006.

13:05 - Domingo.

-Yo... creo q-que debo irme.- ambos se encontraban en la sala degustando su almuerzo, él no le había permitido cocinar mas así que como todo hombre caballeroso se le ocurrió la ingeniosa idea de pedir algo a domicilio.

-¿Irte?- susurró el dejando de lado lo que comía.

-S-si.- susurró ella tratando de evadir la mirada del Uchiha, no sabía que hacer puesto que si se iba tendrían que olvidar lo que había sucedido.

-Ya veo...- posó su mirada a la nada, perdido en sus propios pensamientos sobre ¿Que hacer?- Hinata.- le habló serio llamando la atención de la chica la cual de inmediato soltó su plato de porcelana dejándolo a un lado.

-¿Si?- preguntó tornando su total atención al chico.

-Lo que sucedió anoche...yo.-

-Debemos olvidarla.- le cortó llamando la atención del chico, extrañamente se había preparado para aquella respuesta.

-Olvidarla.- repitió ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la Hyuuga.-¿Que pasará con el dobe?- lo único que deseaba era que dejara al rubio así podría tener oportunidad de conquistarla.

-El... ya tiene a alguien más.- sintió quebrarse ante sus propias palabras, aún quería al Namikaze siempre lo ha querido.

-¿Lo dejaras?- asintió levemente provocando que una sonrisa surcara el rostro del Uchiha.

-¿Estas sonriendo?- este empezó a reír al ver lo atónita que se encontraba su acompañante _¿Tan extraño es verme sonreír? _

-Si.- afirmó aun con la sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-¿Porque?- ahora si estaba desconcertada ¿El Uchiha era bipolar?

-Porque... serás mía.- ante esas palabras se sonrojó notablemente, ¿Suya? ¿Acaso era un premio? según ella debería estar molesta el problema era... el Uchiha no era como Naruto de eso estaba segura, eran completamente opuestos y eso... le gustaba.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de lo que sucedió anoche debe ser olvidado.- la sonrisa del Uchiha disminuyó, media sonrisa, no se veía tan alegre.

-Lo se, pero... no creo que pueda olvidarla.- fue un susurro para sí pero ante las distancias la Hyuuga no pudo evitar asombrarse_ ¿Acaso fui tan buena? _no eso era imposible.

* * *

**Me disculpo por lo corto del capitulo, me falla un poco la inspiración pero como he dicho pretendo hacer el fic corto así que alentenme con los reviews ^^**

**Y gracias por sus comentarios mi queridos Sasuhinistas *O***

**_Eyesgray o Lider-sama XD_  
**


	3. Amarte

_**Ohayo xD**_

_**Aquí reportándome tarde T - T lo sé es solo que mi inter falla pero he aprovechado el tiempo para expandir el capitulo. Espero les guste :B**_

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**Lime.**

**Pareja: Sasuhina.**

* * *

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, en mis historias Hinata-sama es la protagonista :3**

01 de Abril, 2006.

15:39, sábado.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que no veía al Uchiha, ese día había salido de aquel apartamento con la intención de olvidar todo los sucedido pero le era imposible de eso no cabía duda.

- Hinata-chan. - Saludó el rubio sentándose frente a ella, llevaba media hora esperando a que apareciera y este ni si quiere se dignaba a disculparse. - Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. - Soltó con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, el corazón de la Hyuuga se aceleró algo muy malo para ella.

- Iré al grano. - Soltó un tanto cortante asombrándose no solo a si misma también a su acompañante rubio, ¿Que le sucedía?, ¿Porque le mirada de aquella forma tan desconfiada y dolida? preguntas sin respuestas se formularon en su mente, mas no encontraba respuesta alguna él no era muy brillante de por si.

- Hinata-chan, ¿Sucede algo? - Esta le miró, se sintió estudiado por aquella mirada, desnudo y nervioso era igual a Hiashi el padre de Hinata.

- Respóndeme si o no. - Este tragó grueso al ver el tono de voz más rasposo de lo normal, asintió aun indeciso ante el comportamiento de la Hyuuga. - ¿Me engañas? - Eso si lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Engañarla? en su conciencia sabía que había tenido deslices pero cuando aquello pasaba guardaba silencio y olvidaba todo aquello para no hacer sufrir a su querida Hinata.

- Hinata-chan, ¿Porque me preguntas algo así? - La mirada grisácea de la Hyuuga le hizo contener el aliento, debía responder de eso estaba seguro. - No. - Afirmó haciendo que dentro de la faceta Hyuuga que utilizaba la chica su corazón se partiera por partes, era doloroso pero no podía detenerce allí.

- ¿Has amado a alguien mas?, o mejor digo, ¿Me amas? - Otra pregunta fuerte, ella sabía de su antiguo amorío con Haruno Sakura, compañera de Universidad y mejor amiga de toda la vida.

- Yo... - De nuevo la mirada grisácea se intensificó llenándole de nervios completamente ¿Que sucedía? - Yo te amo a ti Hinata-chan. - Otra respuesta dolorosa para ella, sentía hervir de ira ante el descaro con el que le hablaba el Uzumaki a sabiendas que el anterior fin de semana le estaba engañando con una hermosa chica en la cama donde ambos dormían cuando ella pasaba las noches con el.

- ¿Me has ocultado algo de lo que me deba enterar? - Este de nuevo se tensó incomodo ante tanta interrogación por parte de su novia, ella no era así, ella era calmada y dulce hacía todo lo que le pedía y le complacía lo mejor que podía.

- Yo... - De nuevo se sintió estudiado bajo aquellos claros ojos, se sintió molesto ante tanta interrogación. - ¿Que sucede Hinata-chan?, ¿Porque me preguntas todo eso?, Acaso... ¿No confías en mi? - La Hyuuga sintió sus ojos cristalinos, se negó a derramar si quiera una lágrima frente al blondo con la intención de restablecer un poco su orgullo Hyuuga y su dignidad como mujer.

- De hoy en adelante yo... dejaré de estar en tu camino. Sé que me has engañado, te vi cuando entré a tu apartamento encontrándote desnudo y con Sakura-san durmiendo plácidamente, tu no me amas nunca lo has hecho es por eso que yo... - Tomó un poco de aire, se le dificultaba en sobremanera hablar sin tartamudear, era normal para ella pero aun así se negaba a llorar frente a alguien que no le valoraba como mujer si eso hiciera su padre se sentiría decepcionado de ella y para ella su padre era demasiado importante.

- ¿Que? - Preguntó este estático, la vio levantarse de su asiento y dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa antes de retirarse. - ¿Que? - Se preguntó de nuevo, lo que acababa de suceder no se lo esperó nunca de aquello estaba seguro_**.**_

_**!"·$%**_

01 de Abril, 2006.

17:53, Sábado.

Se encontraba tumbado en el sillón de la sala, estaba realmente aburrido, había pensado en salir un poco pero sus ideas se disiparon cuando recibió una llamada del dobe diciéndole que Hinata lo había dejado, eso lo hizo sonreír puesto que aquello significaba el camino libre para conquistar a la Hyuuga salvaje y tierna que había conocido hace tan solo una semana cuando la lanzaba a su cama y se desvestían el uno al otro. Sonrió aun más de tan solo recordar aquello, la Hyuuga había resultado mejor que en sus sueños más oscuros por que hasta el Uchiha Sasuke tenía sueños húmedos y para completarlo con la ex novia de su mejor amigo.

- Dobe. - Sonrió triunfal de tan solo imaginarse a el idiota de Naruto siendo abandonado por Hinata, eso si le gustaba puesto que ahora se la quedaría el no importaba si el Uzumaki interfería ahora era su turno de disfrutar el tiempo junto a ella. - Iré a visitarla. - Eso le había parecido la mejor idea que había tenido en todo el día, en vez de estar tirado sobre ese sillón como un idiota podría estar disfrutando de la compañía de ella, Hyuuga Hinata.

Se levantó dispuesto a vestirse lo mas rápido posible, cuando caminaba en dirección a su habitación el teléfono de su apartamento empezó a vibrar de manera molesta. Nunca lo dejaban en paz.

Desanimado contestó.

_- Diga. - _

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? -_

_- ¿Hinata? -_

_- S-si, b-bueno yo llamaba... p-para... ¿tienes planes esta noche? - _

Sonrió satisfecho.

_- En realidad no, aunque si lo deseas podemos vernos. -_

_- Y-yo... c-creo que es buena idea ¿Podrías venir a mi apartamento? -_

_- Si, por mi está bien. -_

_- D-De acuerdo, te espero en una hora. -_

_- Allí estaré, oh si deseas espérame con poca ropa. -_

Le colgó.

Se sintió un tanto ofendido al ver como ella le colgaba de aquella manera pero se lo merecía, la chica no era de las que llamaba para tener sexo sin compromiso y él no era de los que se prestaba para eso pero como siempre Hinata era su excepción.

Suspiró dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, la chica le había dicho una hora por lo que debía prepararse rápido e irse en su motocicleta le molestaba utilizar su auto.

- Solo espero que esto me ayude a avanzar un poco, no deseo ser tu zorra privada Hinata, te deseo solo para mí. - Sonrió con un poco de amargura desprendiéndose de aquellos pantalones que utilizaba para estar en casa, le molestaba en cierta forma mantenerse elegante por lo que cuando estaba solo se vestía como deseaba.

Ingresó al baño llenando la bañera e introduciéndose en ella. En realidad necesitaba más descansos, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionado al tener la oportunidad de ir a casa de la Hyuuga. La desnudaría, sin duda lo haría aunque sonara pervertido aun mas para el que siempre era un antipático en ese tema del amor, las relaciones, los compromisos, todo esa una total molestia para su personalidad tan oscura y misteriosa como le decían algunas chicas.

Admiró el agua apunto de derramarse fuera, cerró el grifo adentrándose de manera lenta y calculadora; hace mucho no se daba un buen descanso.

_**"·$%&/**_

01 de Abril, 2006.

17:53, Sábado.

Se encontraba frente al teléfono, debido al tema del Uzumaki ahora estaba al borde de la depresión y lo único que la mantenía cuerda era su gran tarro de helado que ya pronto pasaría la mitad y eso la preocupaba. No podía comer helado y llorar toda la noche, no cuando el rubio podría esta disfrutando de aquella soltería cosa que le comprimía más aquel punto en su pecho que no dejaba de doler.

Suspiró, se sentía exhausta cosa que no deseaba demostrar llegando a la única conclusión de olvidar al Uzumaki y la mejor forma era con otro chico. Su problema era que además de tímida y torpe se denominaba una rara y antisocial aun así hubo alguien tan genial y apuesto que tuvo las agallas de tener relaciones con ella y ese era el Uchiha.

Si, el mejor amigo de su ex ¿Irónico no?, mientras su ex disfrutaba aquella noche el sábado anterior ella tuvo relaciones con alguien a quien no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer de manera tan íntima. Para ella el Uchiha era la perfección hecha carne, no sabia si podía ser un ángel caído ante tanta belleza y superioridad que se sentía con tan solo verle o un demonio con aquel aire lleno de misterio y deseo... él era el pecado hecho carne.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie al ver como el Uchiha con tan solo caminar por una acera era capas de llamar la atención de cualquier mujer sin importar que esta fuera casada, un peligro para toda mujer puesto que se les era casi imposible resistirse a él o eso pensaba ahora puesto que antes solo tenia ojos para la luz que irradiaba Naruto y no la oscuridad de Sasuke.

Sonrió de nuevo, eran tan distintos por ello debía tomarse las cosas con el Uchiha con menos seriedad alguien como él no podría fijarse en ella aunque si en su cuerpo; suspiró rendida marcando el numero de teléfono que pertenecía al apartamento del Uchiha.

Este sonó, llena de nervios se encontró con que este no contestaría y cuando pensó en colgar algo llamó su atención.

_- Diga. - _

Habló.

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? -_

_- ¿Hinata? -_

Tomó aire.

_- S-si, b-bueno yo llamaba... p-para... ¿tienes planes esta noche? - _

_- En realidad no, aunque si lo deseas podemos vernos. -_

_- Y-yo... c-creo que es buena idea ¿Podrías venir a mi apartamento? -_

_- Si, por mi está bien. -_

Sonrió Satisfecha.

_- D-De acuerdo, te espero en una hora. -_

_- Allí estaré, oh si deseas espérame con poca ropa. -_

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, el chico le hablaba sin vergüenza alguna, no viendo otra salida hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió en aquella situación.

Colgó.

Se sintió infantil por aquello pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la cara del Uchiha cuando ella le colgó ¿Se habría enojado?, ¿Y si ya no venía? y sin poder evitarlo los nervios la invadieron pensando que aquella noche no tendría nada mas interesante que hacer que ver novelas y recordar el fracaso en su relación y como su cabeza se partía en dos al pensar en el Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

Olvidar. Eso debía hacer pero ¿Porque se le hacía tan difícil?, por una parte el Uzumaki había sido su amor desde que era una niña aquello influía mucho en su relación al poder aceptar al Uzumaki con todos sus defectos pero ¿Sasuke?, ¿Que sucedía con el?, ¿Porque de un momento a otro el Uchiha colocaba su mundo de cabeza?

Suspiró. Aquella situación empezaba a salirse de sus manos.

_**"·$%&**_

01 de Abril, 2006.

19:15, Sábado.

Se encontraba sentada frente a su televisión, si bien se había tomado su tiempo para prepararse al ver que este aun no llegaba decidió hacer lo que mas le gustaba, comer helado y ver novelas románticas.

Sonrió divertida, ya parecía una de esas amas de casa que pasan su tiempo libre viendo novelas y cuchichiando con sus vecinas lastimosamente ella no era buena relacionándose y sus vecinas eran mucho mas mayores que ella.

El timbre sonó. Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse completamente, ¿Que haría? ya empezaba a arrepentirse de llamar al Uchiha este iba por sexo y ella no se sentía muy segura para ello, una encrucijada.

Suspiró.

Esto se le tornaba cada vez mas difícil, comió una última cucharada de helado y se levantó, giró su mirada posándola de nuevo en aquel tarro casi vacío de sabor vainilla.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Se lanzo hacia el sillón tomando entre sus manos el pote de helado y dándose tres cucharadas de golpe se levanto, sintió sus nervios a flor y ahora por su gran Azaña recibió su paga, se le congeló el cerebro.

- Ah. - Se quejó caminando de manera lenta hacia la puerta del apartamento, abrió sin mirar a su visitante solo se giró y caminó de nuevo al sillón. - Me duele el cerebro. - chilló admirando a su pote de helado, respiró de manera agitada sintiendo aquella mirada oscura en su nuca; se lanzó a su pote de helado comiendo cabizbaja y nerviosa.

- Así no se reciben a las visitas. - le susurró una voz en todo su cuello, soltó un jadeo ante aquello ¿Cuando había llegado hasta ella? su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como su visitante ahora besaba delicadamente su cuello.

- S-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró sintiendo su cuerpo arder, miró su helado y con la única idea que se le ocurrió suspiró. - ¿Quieres helado? - Este se detuvo.

- ¿Que? - Soltó divertido al ver como la chica temblaba de los nervios ¿Creía que se la comería? - Sabes que no me gusta el dulce. -

- Oh. - Soltó esta golpeándose mentalmente por lo tonta que era, ella lo sabía pero solo actuaba por instinto se sentía asechada por el Uchiha.

- No cambias. - Soltó entre divertido y molesto sintiendo que lo que haría no le daría lo que deseaba. - ¿Como estas? - Preguntó sentándose al lado de la chica, esta le miró asombrada ¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por ella? - No me veas así, sé que hablaste con el dobe el me lo dijo. - Admiró como esta bajaba la mirada hasta centrarla en su tarro de helado, jugueteaba con la cuchara sintiendo que su apetito por aquel suculento dulce se había esfumado.

- M-Me negó lo que sucedía, le confesé que lo había encontrado con Sakura-san en la habitación. - Suspiró pesadamente, ¿Que haría ahora? - No sé que hacer, le amo pero... - Sonrió recordándose a si misma que sus pensamientos no solo los ocupaba el rubio también el azabache ¿Que haría?

- Hinata. - Le llamó la atención encontrando ambas miradas, clara, oscura, tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares. - ¿Porque no te das un nueva oportunidad? - Esta le miró interrogante. - Busca alguien mas, disfruta tu tiempo para pensar en lo que realmente deseas. -

- Sasuke-kun. - Se encontraba asombrada por la actitud del pelinegro ¿La estaba reconfortando? - Gracias. - Susurró llamando la atención del azabache, le sonrió a él, sintió todos sus problemas esfumarse, él era lo único en lo que deseaba pensar.

- Yo... creo que debo irme, necesitas un tiempo para ti. -

- Sasuke-kun... tú ¿Has amado a alguien? - Esta pregunta le asombró.

- Si. - Dicho esto se levantó, quería detenerse y confesarle a la chica que a quien amaba era ella, que era ella a quien quería en su cama en las noches, solo a ella.

- Espero que algún día Te Ame a ti también Sasuke-kun. - Susurró con una sonrisa triste, el chico no le había dado detalles por lo que podía creer dos cosas, o aún la amaba o le había hecho sufrir y no deseaba hablar de ello. Suspiró. El amor era tan complicado.

Esa noche se acostaron temprano, siendo invadidos por el recuerdo del contrario.

01 de Mayo, 2006.

12:20, Lunes.

Se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, ver pasar a los transeúntes con su propio rumbo, el sonido de los autos siendo transitados, el sin fin de voces que escuchaba a su alrededor y para ella solo había algo en su mente.

El Uchiha.

Desde la última vez que le vio soñó con el, sentía como su pecho se comprimía al recordar que este no le llamaba. Le había olvidado.

Si, había olvidado el poco tiempo que paso junto a ella y eso estaba bien pero ¿Porque sentía que lloraría? se sentía agotada, la Universidad no daba chance de descanso, su padre con sus constantes anuncios de proyectos en el exterior y ella solo pensando en alguien que no veía en más de un mes.

Sonrió, una sonrisa amarga, se encontraba decepcionada de si misma porque de nuevo se enamoraba de alguien que no le tomaba en serio. Ahora ¿Cuanto duraría aquel amor?, ¿Días?, ¿Meses?, ¿Años? o... ¿Para siempre?

- Para siempre. - Susurró asombrándose a si misma por aquella respuesta. ¿Para siempre?, ¿Amaría para siempre al Uchiha? - Soy una tonta. - Se reprimió a si misma, siempre era así, no le bastaba con sufrir por un amor de años ahora... se enamoraba de nuevo, un amor que no tenía futuro.

- Si, eres una gran tonta. - Paró en seco al escuchar tal voz, ¿Acaso se encontraba soñando? su corazón se agito, su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo temblaba ¿Con tan solo hablarle producía todo aquello en ella? - Te extrañé. - Susurró aquella voz seductora cerca de su oído, sintió su cuerpo temblar, sintió su corazón aumentar el ritmo cardiaco.

Pump, pump, Pump, pump, Pump, pump.

Dirigió ambas manos hasta su pecho tratando de regular su respiración, tratando de calmar a su corazón.

- S-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró sintiendo como su cuerpo se calmaba un poco, aquel cuerpo masculino tomó distancia posicionándose frente a ella. Si era el, era Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hace un mes no te veo Hinata. - Soltó este arrogante, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquella bella sonrisa por parte del Uchiha.

- S-Sasuke-kun. - Se sintió aun más tonta, solo podía pronunciar aquel nombre que se grababa una y otra vez en su memoria.

- Te invito a almorzar. - Dicho esto le tomó la mano caminando en dirección contraria a donde iba la chica, ahora que recordaba había salido de la universidad temprano para ir a almorzar y luego volvería pero... ahora no le interesaba volver.

_**"·$%&/**_

01 de Mayo, 2006.

02:47, Lunes.

- La Corporación también ha tenido varios progresos, hemos estado hablando de alianzas con otras empresas entre ellas Los Hyuuga. - La joven asintió, Los Uchiha eran dueños de Constructoras, la mayoría de estos eran Arquitectos muy reconocidos y buscaban hacer alianzas con otras empresas en el caso de ella los Hyuuga eran dueños de Condominios, en Japón era dueños de mas de 50 condominios y ahora buscaban la forma de expandirse.

- Mi padre ha hablado con los del consejo, están buscando la forma de expandirse al exterior. - El azabache sonrió, le gustaba poder hablar con ella de lo que fuera aun si en las conversaciones intervenía el futuro de ambos ósea sus empresas familiares.

- Al parecer tratan de ir a un acuerdo con los Uzumaki, Minato el padre de Naruto y mi padre están de acuerdo en hacer un contrato. - Los Uzumaki la empresa familiar de la Madre de Naruto ahora se encontraba al mando de Namikaze Minato el padre de su ex novio, los Uzumaki comandaban un gran número de Centros comerciales que abarcaban Japón y algunos países de Asia como China.

- Si es así los Uchiha tendrán un gran reconocimiento. - Soltó sonriente, le alegraba la noticia de que las empresas familiares se encontraran en buen estado además pronto de graduaría de la Universidad tomando así el Mando de los condominios Byakugan.

- Este mes será mi graduación, pronto asumiré un rango en la empresa para empezar a diseñar un proyecto junto a mi hermano en Okinawa, dice que padre desea evaluarme. - La chica le observó aquella mirada de el no demostraba estar muy conforme con lo dicho por su padre.

- Sasuke-kun. - El aludido le miró. - Estoy segura de que lo harás bien. - Dicho esto le sonrió haciendo que por solo unos segundos el azabache sintiera su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas arder.

- Gracias. - Susurró tratando de recomponer su semblante serio e inmutable.

- Esto está delicioso. - Soltó ella probando aquel delicioso postre, si bien le encantaba los rollos de canela y el helado debía admitir que los pasteles también le encantaban.

- Me alegra. - Soltó el admirando como la chica degustaba ese pastel de chocolate hace como una hora. - Hinata. - La aludida le miró. - Tengamos sexo. - esta abrió los ojos de par en par, de inmediato vio como la chica se ahogaba con un trozo de pastel. Sonrió divertido.

- C-Creí que habíamos olvidado todo esto. - Susurró con la voz entrecortada, respirando de manera agitada y con un leve ardor en su garganta. ¿Sexo?, ¿Solo era eso?, se sintió una tonta ante aquello. - Lo siento. - Dicho esto se levantó y sacando algunos billetes de bolso salió del Restaurante. - Sexo. - Susurró con tristeza cuando ya se había alejado bastante del lugar. - Solo es sexo para ti Sasuke-kun pero para mí... para mi es algo mas. -

Y se alejó sin tener en cuenta que alguien le había seguido todo el camino en silencio, sin tomar en cuenta de que ella fue escuchada.

- Lo siento Hinata. - Susurró este admirando como la chica se alejaba entre la multitud, le dolía ¡Claro que le dolía! la estaba perdiendo y ni si quiera la pudo tener. - Te Amo. - Susurró caminando en dirección contraria, aquella noche fue realmente hermosa para el aunque al parecer solo fue la Ultima.

_**"·$%&**_

21 de Mayo, 2006.

21:48, Domingo.

Aquellas dos semanas no mejoraron para ella, estaba enterada de que el Uchiha se graduó el día de ayer y ella no tuvo el valor si quiera de llamarlo. Desde aquel lunes en el que ambos se encontráron ella decidió darse un tiempo para pensar, en algunos meses ella también se graduaría y tendría que liderar junto a su padre y su primo los condominios ya fuera en Japón o en el exterior como venían hablando hace algún tiempo. No deseaba irse, lo único que ella deseaba era quedarse y poder hablar con Sasuke en alguna forma sentía su corazón comprimirse sin saber lo que el Uchiha podría sentir por ella.

- Tonta. - Se regañó a si misma, de nuevo se estaba dando falsas ilusiones algo que no podía ser ella... no podía darle cabida a sentimientos en su vida no cuando pronto empezaría una vida como empresaria, debía demostrarle a su padre que ella también podía hacerle sentirse orgulloso como su primo.

El timbre sonó.

Eso le pareció extraño puesto que además de ser su día libre era un poco tarde para recibir visitas. Se levantó.

La duda le carcomía, de manera silenciosa se acercó hasta la puerta - ¿Quien es? - Preguntó mas solo recibió el mismo resultado. El timbre. - ¿Q-Quien es? - preguntó atemorizada ¿Y si era un ladrón?, ¿Un asesino?, ¿Un violador?

- Soy yo Hinata, abre la puerta. - Todas sus dudas se esfumaron al escuchar aquella voz, de manera rápida abrió la puerta del apartamento encontrándose con el azabache en un pésimo estado.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Que te ha sucedido? - Su cabello azabache se encontraba desordenado, su traje mal puesto y un poco sucio, sentía un olor a alcohol en vez de aquella deliciosa colonia que siempre acompañaba al Uchiha.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - le dio espacio para que entrara, este se quitó los zapatos caminando hasta el sillón de la sala donde se lanzo agotado. - Hinata, si tuvieras que abandonar tus sueños por el bien de tu familia ¿Lo harías? - la chica le miró interrogante.

- ¿A que te refieres Sasuke-kun? - preguntó acercándose hacia el chico tras haber cerrado la puerta de su apartamento.

- De que debo hacer algo que no deseo solo porque mi padre así lo dice. - Vio odio en aquellos ojos oscuros cosa que le preocupó ¿Que habría sucedido para que Sasuke se encontrara así?

- Sasuke-kun. - El aludido le miró, la chica lo ayudó a recostarse en aquel sillón siendo las piernas de ella donde terminó apoyada la cabeza de su invitado. - Haz lo que creas correcto. - Dicho esto empezó a acariciar sus cabellos tratando de desenredar algunos nudos que se encontraba a su paso.

- Hinata. - La aludida le miró. - ¿Aun amas a Naruto? - Una sonrisa triste surcó el rostro femenino.

- No. - Eso asombró al joven ¿No?, ¿Que ya no le amaba?

- ¿No? - La chica negó. - Entonces... ¿Amas a alguien? - Un asentimiento. Su corazón se rompió. - ¿Quien? - Preguntó molesto mas no recibió respuesta. - Dime quien es Hinata. - Nada, solo silencio era lo que rodeaba a la chica. Se apartó de manera brusca sentándose a lado de la Hyuuga, examinándola, estudiándola como tratando de encontrar algún indicio de quien era aquel intruso que se había ganado el cariño de su amada.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?, ¿Te traigo un poco de agua? - Este no dijo nada, solo la miraba molesto cosa que le afectaba en sobremanera, los Uchiha poseían una mirada realmente pesada, se encontraba nerviosa, agredida ante el poco tacto del Uchiha con su inquisitoria mirada.

- ¿Quien es? - preguntó de nuevo mas no revivió respuesta, se enojó, su cuerpo hirvió de ira ante esto ¿La perdería?, No pudo estar con ella, no pudo tenerla y ahora no solo su familia si no que ella le decían que aquel amor no traería nada bueno para el.

- Sasuke-kun. -

- ¡Quien es! - soltó molesto recibiendo como respuesta el miedo de ella, la había asustado, veía el temor en sus ojos, sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de ella parecían tristes los suyos molestos.

- Sasuke-kun estas ebrio es mejor que te vayas. - Trató de levantarse pero la mano masculina le impidió aquella acción y por primera vez ella temió, le temió a él.

- No me iré. - La estrujó entre sus brazos, le besó el cuello, los hombros, la espalda.

- S-Sasuke-kun, por favor. - Susurró esta un tanto nerviosa, ese no era Sasuke, ese no era el Sasuke que ella amaba.

- Eres mía Hinata. - Susurró este lanzándola a lo largo del sillón, se posicionó sobre ella, la beso mas no escuchaba nada, quería escucharla gemir, quería que gritara su nombre, quería hacerla suya.

- S-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró entre excitada y atemorizada, el... la violaría y ella lo estaba disfrutando.

- Eres mía, yo Te Amo. - dicho esto le desgarró el vestido que la Hyuuga traía, dejando ver aquella suculenta ropa interior.

Se sintió desnuda, sucia, ultrajada y a la vez amada.

* * *

**Me merezco el tomatazo lo sé e.e**

**Lo siento U.U pero necesito esto para que la historia tenga su final dramático xD**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews :D**


	4. La despedida

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este Sasuhina es de mi total Autoría.**

* * *

**Nombre: Déjame Olvidar.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: Romance, Drama****.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**La despedida.**

El sol le dio de lleno avisándole que ya era de día, frunció el ceño ante el repentino dolor acumulado en su cabeza. Se removió un poco tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda para seguir durmiendo entonces lo sintió, un extraño bulto yacía posicionado a su lado, con preocupación se giró encontrándose con el cuerpo de una chica pero no cualquier chica.

- Hinata. - Susurró asombrado. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión, tratando de recordar ¿Que había hecho?, aunque el estar desnudos en el sillón de... ¿Qué lugar era ese?

Observó el lugar, en definitiva no era su apartamento por lo que dedujo que era el de Hinata. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?, recordaba el día anterior entonces como una película los recuerdos golpearon su mente.

El hablando con su padre.

El molesto gritaba.

El abandonando la empresa.

El metido en un bar.

El bebiendo toda la noche.

El... saliendo en taxi.

El... llegando al apartamento de la Hyuuga.

El... besándola.

El... obligándola a tener relaciones con él.

- Mierda. - Gruñó. ¿Que había hecho?, se dejó llevar por los tragos, se dejó llevar por la ira y este fue el resultado.

Admiró el cuerpo que yacía a su lado. La joven tenía algunos moretones en sus muñecas, brazos, cuello, y por lo que veía sus piernas también.

- Soy un maldito. - Posicionó ambas manos sobre sus negros cabellos, ejerció jalones a tal punto que sentía que se quedaría sin un solo pelo sobre su cabeza. Se sentía molesto, preocupado, se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por lo que le hizo a Hinata.

El... ¿La violó?

¿Qué haría ella?, ¿Lo despreciaría?, ¿Lo demandaría y obligaría que se alejara de ella para siempre?

Temía que eso sucediera, pero aunque la quisiera para el su destino estaba marcado.

Ahora estaba comprometido con otra persona que no era Hinata.

* * *

Sentía la molesta luz golpear su rostro, tenía frio, y le dolía el cuerpo. Se giró como tratando de buscar un poco de calor pero solo encontró un espacio vacío.

Lentamente sus parpados se abrieron dejando ver aquellas dos orbes grises, divisó el lugar en el que se encontraba, su sala.

Trató de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se reparó encontrándose con algunos moretones esparcidos por distintas partes. ¿Qué había pasado?

Sasuke llegó la noche anterior.

Le confesó sus sentimientos.

Entonces sucedió, pero él no le hizo el amor, él no fue cálido y apasionado como la primera vez. No, él había sido brusco, le había dolido y ahora le dolía más.

¿Porque lo dejó?, ¿Tanto lo amaba para dejarse tocar así?, al parecer su amor era masoquista puesto que aunque no lo fuera del todo lo había disfrutado.

Porque fue el.

Lo buscó con la mirada, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba preguntarle que le había sucedido la noche anterior, necesitaba escucharlo. Pero no, él no estaba allí, él no se encontraba a su lado al despertar ni había dejado rastro suyo.

Una nota.

Fue lo único que vio, había un trozo de papel sobre su mesa de estar. Interesada la tomó tratando de cubrir su cuerpo lo más posible con lo que quedó de su bata para dormir.

**Hinata.**

**No pido que me perdones, sé que anoche perdí el control y te obligué a algo que tú no querías.**

No fue así, ella lo quería, aunque no fue como lo deseaba lo quiso.

**Por eso te dejaré en paz, no espero nada ya que lo que quería decirte lo dije anoche.**

Pero yo no te he dicho que... También Te amo.

**Ahora debo marcharme, quiero que seas feliz, se feliz con la persona que ames. Te amo...**

Pero, Te amo a ti.

**Ayer, fue un día terrible para mí. Ayer mi padre me dio la noticia de que...**

No, dime que no, ven y dime que no.

**Estoy comprometido. Me casaré con ella, ayer estaba decidido a dejarlo todo para decirte que Te amo pero... fui un iluso ¿No?**

¿De qué hablas?, estoy aquí, te quiero aquí Sasuke.

**Pensar que Te amé por años en silencio, pensar que cada día deseaba tenerte para mí y tú eras feliz con él. Ahora cuando por fin había avanzado aunque sea un poco contigo, terminó lo que nunca empezó.**

¿Qué?, ¿Terminó?, ¿Quién lo dice?, ¿Tu?, ¿Y yo que?, Acaso... ¿No importa lo que yo quiero?

**Se feliz Hinata, se tan feliz que el día en el que pueda mirarte a la cara sonrías como siempre y que aunque no seas a mí a quien veas con esos ojos cálidos y hermosos seré feliz porque no necesito que me perdones, no necesito que me quieras, solo se feliz y con ello me harás feliz a mí.**

No... Por favor Sasuke no... Yo... Yo... Te amo.

**Te amo mi pequeña tonta, Te amo como nunca creí amar a alguien. Ahora me iré, tal vez no me veas en años así que vive, vive por mí o al menos por lo que siento por ti.**

- ¿Esta es la despedida?, ¿Así es como terminará todo?, Dime Sasuke-kun... si me amas tanto ¿Porque no me lo dices?, ¿Porque? - Su rostro se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas, quería gritar, quería buscarlo y gritarle por ser el idiota más grande del mundo. Porque aunque quisiera odiarlo no podía porque... lo amaba.

* * *

_**Me disculpo por la tardanza, la verdad no sabía como continuar y hasta estuve pensando en eliminar la historia pero no me pareció del todo justo con los lectores.**_

_**Eh aquí lo que se puede llamar el Final de la historia puede ser dramático pero si desean puedo publicar el Epilogo.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


	5. Promesa

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Déjame Olvidar.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: Romance, Drama.**

**AU. OoC, Crack.**

* * *

**Promesa.**

- Déjame olvidar. - Le susurró quebrándose ante sus propias palabras.

- Yo... no puedo olvidar... Hinata. - Trataba de esconder sus propios sentimientos pero le era imposible lo único que quería estaba frente suyo.

- L-Lo siento... Sasuke. - Dicho esto se giró, él quería impedírselo quería que ella se quedara a su lado... junto al por siempre.

Sonrió con tristeza, esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida pero para ella... solo fue la peor noche y esta debía ser olvidada el problema se embargaba en que el... no podía olvidarla.

Aún se culpaba, ¡Claro que se culpaba!, el la abandonó esa noche, él se fue dejándola sola y con una herida en su corazón.

Siempre arruinaba todo lo que le importaba. Ahora estaba casado con una mujer que no era Hinata, vivía un infierno en el que llamaban su hogar, ella mendigando amor y el viviendo en el recuerdo de quien fue su amor.

Pero al parecer ya no había nada por hacer, ella se iría a hacer su sueños realidad y el... se quedaría en Tokio para seguir viviendo una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla donde lo más terrible era el no tener a Hinata.

- Lo siento Hinata.- Susurró viendo como la Hyuuga caminaba hasta el aeropuerto.

Hoy se iría de viaje, por lo que había escuchado los Hyuuga se establecieron en el exterior y Hinata iría, era ella quien debía irse.

¿Porque no podía dejarla ir?, la amaba, sí que la amaba.

- Ve por ella. - Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz tras él.

- ¿Disculpa? - Preguntó girando hacia su nuevo acompañante.

- Te he dicho que vayas por ella. Hinata está esperando que te decidas, ¿Ella o tu esposa? - ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica conociera tanto?

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó.

- Hanabi, la que sería tu cuñada. - Con razón. En su totalidad parecía una Hyuuga pero tenía rasgos que solo Hinata tenía, era Hanabi la hermana menor.

- No creo que ella quiera. - La joven suspiró.

- Creo que eres tú quien no quiere. - Dijo ella un tanto molesta.

- Claro que lo quiero. - Se estaba empezando a molestar.

- No, si lo quisieras no la hubieras dejado hace años, ahora ella se ha cerrado por tu culpa, mi hermana parece una Hyuuga pero... cuando te vio pude ver como cambiaba, ella te necesita. - Su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - La menor sonrió.

- Compra un boleto y vete con ella. - Pensándolo bien aquello era una buena idea, Hinata... ¿Ella quería aquello?

- ¿Y si... ella no lo quiere así? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Vaya... mi hermana dijo que tú eras de mal carácter y hacías todo a tu antojo, ¿Que te sucedió?, ¿Tu mujer te golpea? - Su ceño se frunció en extremo.

Nadie se burlaba de él.

- Tú... enana. - La chica sonrió.

- Aquella mirada si me gusta, tienes cinco minutos para correr y encontrar a mi hermana, ¿La perderás de nuevo? - Quedó paralizado.

- No.

- ¿Entonces qué esperas?, ¡Ah! - La vio buscar entre su cartera. - Cuando la veas dale esto, dile que aquí van los deseos de todos para ella, el resto es por tu cuenta. - Dicho esto se giró. - ¡Nos vemos!, ¡Cuñado!

Suspiró.

- Esa chica no se te parece Hinata. - Sonrió de tan solo recordar a la Hyuuga.

**Vuelos con destino a Londres presentarse en la sala de abordaje. Repito, vuelos con destino a Londres presentarse en abordaje.**

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

Ahora si estaba seguro de que la perdería.

* * *

Suspiró, aquella aparición repentina de Sasuke fue como un golpe a su corazón.

Al verlo sintió que lo amaba más, mucho más que antes. Le fue sin duda demasiado difícil rechazar su oferta de quedarse y trabajar con los Uchiha. ¡Ella no quería quedarse!, lo único que quería era irse por fin de aquel país que solo la mortificaba y empezar de nuevo, como Hyuuga Hinata representante de los condominios Hyuuga en el exterior.

Sasuke.

Si en este momento él le dijera que huyeran juntos lo haría y es por eso que necesitaba irse ya, necesitaba alejarse de aquel moreno que torturaba su existencia.

Estaba casado.

Tenía una vida aquí.

Ella solo era una sombra del pasado, algo que nunca fue.

Desde aquel día que Sasuke desapareció se propuso a dejar los sentimientos en el olvido, era una perfecta Hyuuga. Entonces, ¿Porque se sentía tan miserable?

Tal vez se sentía así por la llegada de Sasuke, después de irse se llenaría de trabajo y olvidaría que alguna vez conoció al Uchiha.

Ella no era tonta, no podía soñar con que podrían irse y ser felices.

- Felices... tu y yo Sasuke-kun. - Susurró, de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se sentía una tonta pero era una tonta enamorada.

**Vuelos con destino a Londres presentarse en la sala de abordaje. Repito, vuelos con destino a Londres presentarse en abordaje.**

Al escuchar el anuncio se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia la gran fila que se había formado y esperó.

Pronto podría irse, esperar no era nada para ella.

* * *

Sentía que enloquecería, buscar a la chica por todas partes era una tortura para él, ¡Claro que lo era!, parecía un niño que perdió a su madre, desesperado, asustado.

Entonces lo vio, a lo lejos, en una gran fila.

- ¡Hinata! - Empezó a correr como loco en dirección a la Hyuuga.

- Sasuke-kun. - Soltó ella sorprendida de verlo allí.

Creía que se había ido.

- No te vayas.

- Ya discutimos esto, me iré y tú.

- Me iré contigo. - Sintió como perdía la respiración.

- ¿Qué? - Soltó sorprendida. ¿Aquello era real?

- Me iré contigo y empezaremos de nuevo, solo tú y yo. No existirán familias, no existirá un pasado y... - El moreno levantó la mano derecha donde traía un anillo. - No habrá un matrimonio sin amor.

- ¿Sin amor? - Preguntó en un susurro. El asintió.

- Aun te amo, Te amo desde que empezaste tu relación con Naruto y cuando te dejé. - El semblante del chico cambió. - No he podido olvidarte.

Aquello era como un sueño.

- Y esto... - Lo vio buscar entre sus bolsillos sacando lo que era una pequeña cajita.

Ella conocía esa cajita.

No podía ser cierto.

- Eso...

- Espero sea lo que creo que es. - Soltó nervioso, dicho esto se arrodilló frente a la Hyuuga. - ¡Cásate conmigo!

El bullicio de la gente se dejó escuchar, todos estaban emocionados al ver a esa pareja.

- Yo...

- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sé que te dejé atrás pero aun así nunca pude olvidarte, alguien me dio esta cajita diciéndome que los deseos de todos se encontraban aquí, Hinata, quiero vivir una vida contigo.

Sintió las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, aquello era como un sueño.

- ¡Vamos chica no lo dejes así!

- ¡Si lo amas acepta!

- ¡No te quedes ahí!

Se sintió bastante avergonzada por los comentarios, demasiada gente para su gusto.

- Pero y tu... - No pudo completar la oración.

- Tú eres mi esposa. - Dijo él.

Como sea se separaría de Karin, por ahora necesitaba saber que quería Hinata.

- Esta bien. - Susurró ella recobrando los sonrojos que siempre tomaba en su juventud.

Esa era Hinata.

A ella era a quien amaba.

De manera lenta abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco seguramente y un diamante.

Era el anillo de su madre, ella quería que Hanabi lo tuviera pero al parecer las cosas no salían como ella siempre quería.

- Con esto prometemos comenzar de nuevo. - Susurró el colocándole el anillo.

- Es una promesa. - Susurró abrazándolo, llorando en su pecho lágrimas de felicidad.

Y el público aplaudió por aquella hermosa escena donde corazones se volvían a unir con la promesa de estar juntos de luchar por estar juntos.

Porque al empezar de nuevo buscaban lo que querían desde un principio, olvidar su pasado y empezar un futuro junto al otro, junto a la persona que amaban.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado ^^U**_

_**La verdad es que estoy insegura porque no quedó muy largo y pues soy fanática de los finales abiertos ^^**_

_**Les pido perdón por tardarme tanto.**_

_**Gracias por leer y los espero es mis demás fics :3**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
